dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Mary Seward (New Earth)
There were many hurt or killed in her adventures over the years. In Russia she bit a woman named Dunya Mishkin, causing Andrew to raise her son Dmitri Mishkin as a vampire hunter. When she attended the Woodstock festival to recruit more vampires, she drove another young woman named Deborah Dancer into Andrew's crusade. Her visit to the Temple of the Ineffable Tao created a rare group of peaceful vampire monks led by Master Shoju. I...Vampire! Andrew Bennett, Deborah Dancer and Dmitri Mishkin hunt Mary down to New York City where they are embarrassed by an impostor. She later drives him away from his friends having the Blood Red Moon use hired human killers during the daytime. He catches up to her at a traveling carnival in St. Louis the Blood Red Moon are using to kidnap victims. Mary manages the operation herself and Andrew tries to infiltrate their organization. She catches him and stabs him through the chest with a stake, but Andrew manages to survive. He burns the carnival down and pins her agents in a flaming trailer, but Mary escapes as a bat into the night. Vampires begin dying when scientist Allen Barr invents a cancer cure that makes human blood poisonous to them. Mary tricks Andrew into helping her find the magical Rings of Kur-Alet so she can escape into the past. In London she tries to kill Barr's mother before he's born, but she's stopped by Andrew and Jack the Ripper. To force Andrew off her trail, she time-travels to a young Deborah Dancer and threatens her to make Andrew give up his ring. Her next destination is their own past, where Andrew and Mary switch places with their own human past selves. This ploy is ruined when they're discovered and accused of being witches, briefly fighting their past selves until they can escape into the present. Andrew throws his ring away to make both of them unusable, holding both of them in the modern era. The cancer serum threat is later ended when Mary sends Maggie Carle to kill Barr and burn down his laboratory. Mary tries to grab a foothold in Gotham City by turning crimelord Johnny the Gun into a vampire, but Andrew Bennett teams up with Batman to stop them. In Russia, Mary investigates the experimental Rashnikov Formula while her agent Dunya Mishkin kills Dmitri Mishkin. Andrew Bennett becomes human again with vampire strengths when he takes the untested formula, but Mary captures him in France as his body goes through rigor mortis. Mary holds Bennett to torture him as his body rapidly decays the course of 400 years. She bites his lover Deborah Dancer in front of him, so that he might watch her turn as well. Deborah reveals that she also took the formula and it has no negative side effects for humans, making her a vampire with no weaknesses. Mary and Deborah battle over Andrew's corpse until Mary is finally beaten and defeated. Deborah drags her out into the sunlight and Mary dies exploding into flames. Seeing is Believing Following her death, the Blood Red Moon hold a ceremony every three years on Halloween to try and resurrect Mary. This is routinely stopped by Batman, although Alfred Pennyworth sends his Outsiders in when Batman is unavailable. They stop the cult, but it is revealed that Deborah Dancer was manipulating them for her own purposes. Instead of Mary she resurrects Andrew Bennett, who is furious that his peace has been disturbed.DC Halloween Special 2009 | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:1981 Character Debuts Category:Royalty Category:Cult of the Blood Red Moon members